


Sharing Names

by NancyDfan



Category: Nancy Drew - Carolyn Keene, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyDfan/pseuds/NancyDfan
Summary: Sherlock asks Nancy to marry him in a way totally his own.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Nancy Drew
Kudos: 5





	Sharing Names

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t believe like I used to be into this ship lol no shade on the ship. It’s a good ship. But it was so small and out of no where. I think it’s the only ship I have that is truly a crossover. All the others they at least met lol 
> 
> Not betad or reread in forever. Enjoy

Nancy walks into the room and tosses a newspaper on the table. "The Barkleys were murdered in their beds last night. Thought you might be interested in taking the case."

"The butler did it. I've already informed Lestrade. They should be on their way now."

"Sherlock, that's impossible. I just heard about the murders three minutes ago."

"It was a simple case. Nothing worth our time anyway. You will just have to be faster next time, Nancy."

She grabs the newspaper and leaves it in the nearest can. A huff of frustration escapes her lips, and she's certain she can hear a faint laugh. Nancy picks up a cup for coffee and turns back to Sherlock. "Eventually you'll have to find another case for us to work on."

"Missing the thrill?"

Nancy smiles. "Always."

Sherlock seems pleased with her answer. "As do I."

Nancy sits across from Sherlock sipping her coffee. She watches him in silence. Even after years together, she never can quite understand what goes on inside his brain. Some days she figures it's best that way. He's a mystery to her and better than any case she's had before.

"Do you like my name, Nancy?"

She feels surprise at his question. "Yeah, Sherlock is a wonderful name."

"I meant Holmes."

"I like that too."

"I am pleased to hear you say that since it will be your name as well."

Nancy's cup stops at her lips. "What?"

Sherlock waves off her confusion. "I wanted to know before it became official."

"Wait, are you, are you asking me to marry you?"

"It would appear so."

Nancy places her cup on the table and joins Sherlock on the sofa. Her lips captures his with a small peck. "You're an idiot, but I accept."

Sherlock stands quickly. "Wonderful. We can finalize it on the way to the station. I heard from Lestrade a new case fitting our description of excitement."

"What? Now? No, Sherlock. We're not filling out paper work and letting it be. I have friends you know. They will kill me if I don't invite them to the wedding."

"I don't understand the true purpose of such an occasion. It's costly and a waste of time if you ask me. We are to be married so let's be married." Nancy offers a look of disbelief, and he pauses with a slight cough. "However, I realize you do not fall in the same line of thinking which is why I have always found you particularly attractive. I suppose we can arrange a future date to do this."

Nancy chuckles before heading for the stairs. "You better buy a ring too."

"Isn't that illogical? You are a detective, Nancy, and a ring is an identifying mark," she hears him call after her. "Besides, you can't really think you won't lose it. Nancy, please, be reasonable."

She turns with a smirk. "You are buying me a ring, Sherlock, and that's final. A big, shiny, fat rock. Got it?"

Nancy detects a sparkle of amusement in his eyes. "Of course, Nancy. As you wish."

"Good. Now let's go catch a murderer, shall we?"


End file.
